Padres
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Aaron demostràndole a Alfred que puede ser más machito, Alize dandole una lección de vida y rebeldía a Rode y Gilbo y Ludovik cuidando a Asbjorn mientras Dinamarca pone en él todos sus sueños de vikingo. Esas y otras historias más sobre cómo las naciones aprendieron a ser padres con estos pequeños tan queridos en el Global Mpreg. Con amor, para todos mis lectores con nostalgia :3


**_Parejas mencionadas: _**_USUK, DenNor, PruAus.  
**Agradecimientos:** a la Wara por sus historias, a mi madre por la infancia, a la LNK por ser mi Alize personal y a todas, todas, todas mis lectoras, aunque ya no me lean, sigo queriendolas y guardando recuerdos en el corazón :3 PD: Ary apareceeee T_T_  
_**Dedicado:** A nuestra Gabi Espinoza, que terminó el cole y ahora la perderemos vilmente en la universidad T.T, deseándole todo lo mejor para la vida profesional que empieza :3 siempre sonríe Gabiz, nunca te rindas y cree en tí misma. _  
No hay advertencias. Ah, quizás Asbjorn un poquito enfermo y vomitando xD

Y me disculpo por tardar tanto con el global T.T pero quería hacer esto como se los prometí, algo parecido a un regalo de navidad :3 espero les guste.

* * *

**Padres**

Porque los niños pueden enseñarnos más de lo que imaginamos.

_**Aaron-man**_

Y sucede que un día, viene el pequeño e inocente niño (?) con una pregunta peor que la de "¿cómo vine yo?" (Vamos, que los niños ya no son como antes, a Aaron los veo con un celular mejor que el mío, el cual hice caer, rodar gradas, lancé contra una paloma malvada que miraba de forma provocativa a Arthur y babeé sobre él cuando el susodicho me envió una foto en el trabajo, no daré detalles –estaba desnudo-) pero mientras mi celular apenas se mantiene envuelto con cinta adhesiva, el de Aaron es un Xperia android robocop último modelo. Y eso que mi enano apenas aparenta cuatro años.

¿Saben qué pienso? Que cuando crezca y tenga un celular mejor que el mío, pondré cara de troll y le diré "dile a tu celular que te abra la puerta cuando olvides las llaves, ¿no que lo hace todo?"

Y así me desvío del tema. El punto es que un día, Aaron me vino con la pregunta.

-Papi… ¿cómo puedo ser un héroe?

Tenía algunas opciones para darle te diré, pero dos de ellas involucraban la picadura de un animal ponzoñoso, una implicaba un trabajo solo en las noches y la otra saltar edificios. Y a Arthur ninguna de esas le haría gracia. Como no quiero tener a mi lindo esposo ofreciéndome un calzón de castidad, recurrí a la mejor respuesta que tuve.

-Aaron, primero debes ser un hombre como tu padre. Un oso grizzli.

-¿Un oso? ¡Seré un oso fuerte! ¡Uno grande! ¡Soy un oso feroz!

Naturalmente me reí. Estamos hablando de Aaron. Es tan delicado y nenaza como su madre, solo que Arthur niega serlo mientras Aaron parece disfrutarlo.

-Mira, cariño… es por niveles. Tú ahora mismo eres… como… mmmh… ¿Yogi?

-¿Yogi?

-Sí. Y eso sería mucho. Eres más bien Bubu. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Pronto evolucionarás a Yogi, luego viene… ¿Tierra de osos? Sí, viene Koda. Luego Kung fu Panda, después quizás Kenai…- ok, no puedo mentirle a mi hijo.- Aaron, lo siento, amor… pero eres tierno y esa es tu naturaleza. De macho, nada… hasta el osito de Toy Story 3 es más masculino que tú. Pero eso no es algo malo… heredaste los genes tiernos de tu mami.

Ahora que lo pienso bien… Eso no debería alegrarme… Iván tuvo un hijo varón… e inclusive la niña es más masculina que Aaron… mi pobre bebé… sería hecho papilla roja por comunistas.

Unos minutos después enseñaba a Aaron a cortar leños como todo un hombre, un macho cabrío.

-¡Fuerza, Aaron!

-¡Pero al tronquito le va a doler!

-¡Que cortes el tronco! ¡Sé un hombre!

-¡No!

-¡Pórtate como el hijo negro, macho y viril que eres!

-¡Soy rubio, medio nena y femenino, lo siento!

-¡Voy a enlistarte en la legión extranjera y serás un asesino de prim…-antes de que pueda seguir veo la nieve a nuestro alrededor derretirse. Estamos en pleno invierno ¿y se derrite? Oh no… es el diablo… el diablo… la única persona a la que le temo más que a los fantasmas… es… es…

-¡Mami! –Cagué…- ¿Quieres cortar leños conmigo y papá? Eso te volverá más machito.

¿Sabías que Arthur tiene algo de yandere? ¿No? Pues ahora lo sabes. Sí, tiene MUCHO de yandere. MUCHO. Y yo tengo miedo. MUCHO.

-Cariño, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea tan loca? – mi esposo me está mirando de una forma no muy agradable.- ¿Papi te lo dijo?

En serio… estoy muerto… por mi mente pasa todas las escenas gore que puedan existir…

-Papi me quiere mucho tal cual soy, sólo estaba enseñándome a ver las cosas de otra forma. ¿Verdad, daddy?

-Si… eso hacía… enseñarle más cosas a Aaron…

-Ya veo.- Arthur cambia el aura sombría mientras aún tiene una linda sonrisa en el rostro mientras regresa a la cocina.- Me alegra que pasen tiempo juntos.

Esperamos hasta que el peligro ya no se sienta y suspiro largamente, tomando a mi bebé y lanzándome al suelo de espaldas contra la nieve.

-¿Ves que también puedo ser un héroe siendo lindo?

-Sí, Aaron, sí…- ya no quiero discutirle, acaba de salvarme y no estoy en posición de decirle nada. Además va a tomarme unos días superar el trauma de Arthur.

-¡Soy un héroe! ¡Salvé la vida sexual de papi!

Sip, definitivamente. Los niños ya no son como antes. Ahora son… malignos…

* * *

_**La fresca rebeldía de Alize. **_

Si hay alguien mucho más awesome que yo, es mi hermosa hija. Ella es awesomidad al 600% o más, de aquí a la vía láctea y más allá. Es la estrellita que brilla con más fuerza, mi primer pensamiento al despertar y lo que me acompaña en sueños. Ah y el señorito también. En sí, mi reciente familia es o mejor, aunque no siempre todo sea paz y tranquilidad.

Todo empezó una fresca tarde de esas mientras el señorito tocaba el piano, yo lo escuchaba sentado y Alize tomaba cereal a las cuatro de la tarde, rompiendo ya de hecho una de las leyes del señorito, pero lo dejaría pasar. Fue cuando, por error, la cucharilla tocó los blancos dientes de mi hija y soltó un ruido metálico que bastó para enloquecer al señorito y hacerlo enojar.

-Alize, no hagas ruido al comer. No seas maleducada.- Verás, el señorito tiene sus días, este era uno de esos. Lastimosamente, Alize sacó mi gen troll de "hagamos enojar austriacos" y no tardó en repetir el sonido pero a propósito. Rode dio un manotazo y cerró la tapa del piano.- ¡Alize!

-¡No me regañes por cosas tontas, Rode!

-¿Me llamaste Rode? Alize, esa no es forma de llamar a tu madre. No lo hagas.

-No me retes, Rode.

-¡Suficiente! – el señorito está enojado y aunque quisiera defender a mi adorada hija, lo cierto es que ya se pasó. Creo que hay hasta un punto para ser rebelde y si hasta yo tengo un límite, entonces es que Alize ya estaba pasándose. De todas formas, sé que terminaré haciendo su castigo más llevadero. – Alize, estás castigada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por maleducada.

-Mamá, yo no soy maleducada.

-Te dije que no hicieras ruido al comer. ¿Qué dirían otros si en una cena de concertistas haces algo así? Tú llegarás lejos, tienes la habilidad, entonces…

-Acabas de quemarte sólo, mamá.- Miro a mi hija, va a decir una de esas cosas que quedarán grabadas en mi mente.- Si tengo habilidad… ¿a quién le importa que haga ruido al comer? Permíteme darte una buena salida y quedo sin castigo.

-Es malo, Alize.

-Mutter, el día que yo muera, seamos honestos… por regla el muerto siempre es bueno. ¿Alguien siquiera recordará ese detalle tan estúpido? Claro que no, nadie lo hará. Recordarán que fui una excelente concertista, nada más. Quizás que fui tu hija, con suerte se acordarán de que adoraba los pollitos. Entendí eso con Adolfito Hitler II, la muerte viene y uno queda en los recuerdos de la gente querida. Pero incluso cuando yo muera, cuando tú mueras y papá muera, nadie recordará que Adolfito fue un buen pollo. Cuando todos los austriacos de esta época mueran, y sus hijos… y sus hijos… nadie nos recordará, ni sabrán cómo fuimos. Y dudo que en un libro de historia pongan "Alize Weillschmidth Edelstein hacía ruido al comer".

-Entonces… ¿cuál es tu punto Alize?

El rostro de mi hija se ilumina. Tiene toda nuestra atención.

-¡Vivir y ser simplemente feliz, mami! No hacer las cosas por lo que otros vayan a pensar o decir, que si fuésemos humanos moriríamos y seríamos olvidados en cien años, así como yo no sé muchas cosas de abuela Aestii o abuelo Germania. Pero seguro que ellos vivieron felices, porque esa época poco o nada importaba la opinión ajena. Si voy a arrepentirme de algo, que sea por las cosas que hice, no por las cosas que quise hacer y no me animé a hacer. ¡No me cortes las alas, mami! Que apenas soy un pollito, pero, ¿quién sabe? Puede que sea un halcón y no me estás dejando volar alto.

Y así, Rode no castigó a nuestra hija.

No podemos castigar a alguien que, a estas alturas de la vida, nos enseña algo a nosotros que nos creemos saberlo todo.

* * *

_**Asbjorn enfermo.**_

Esta fue una de las pocas cosas que hizo reír a Noru. Esto y mi "caída Jesús" (un día, escapaba de Noru y su poderoso abrelatas oxidado castrador y mi pie derecho se topó con mi pantorrilla izquierda, para caer extendí los brazos a los lados y en mi sombra se veía algo similar a una cruz).

Sí, a todos les muestran la escena del bebé tiernito y dulce, todo rosado, limpio y saludable, pero a nosotros… a nosotros nos tocó vivir las de Caín con el pequeño Asbjorn.

Asbjorn estaba enfermo. ¿Viste el Exorcista? Él se pone así cuando enferma. Yo ya sospechaba de las inclinaciones de mi pequeño Ludovik al ver a su primito enfermo. No lo dejaba ni a sol ni sombra. Y así, lo vi robando uno de los libros de cocina de Ice. Ludovik poco o nada sabe de islandés, pero suponía bien las cosas.

-Asbjorn, te hice sopa para que te pongas mejor. Pero como me dio pena matar un pollo…

-Dámela de una vez…- sí, Asbjorn debía estar muy enfermo porque este niño es más arisco que un sueco estreñido (tengo que molestar a Suecia, si no, no soy yo).

-¡Aquí viene el avión! ¡Di Aaaaaaaaaa!

Asbjorn apenas entreabre los labios y toma la sopa, poco a poco. A la mañana siguiente, ya no tiene fiebre y camina tranquilo por la casa, incluso hasta juega con el pingüino o lo que sea la cosa que maneja Ice.

-¡Esa sopa me salvó! Por una vez fuiste útil, Ludovik.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien! – Ludovik se acerca a él y lo abraza con ternura. ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Mi adorado hijo! ¡Un auténtico vikingo como su padre!

-Oye Ludovik… ¿De qué era la sopa?

-Hakkarl.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

-Bueno… no quieres saberlo, Asbjorn…

-¡Dime lo que es, idiota!

Oh no… corro intentando salvar a mi hijo, pero no lo logro.

-Tiburón podrido… el favorito de los islandeses…

Lo siguiente debería ser censurado, intenté buscar una imagen de los Moomins o de Pingu para ponerla, pero no lo logré.

Noru corríendo de un lado a otro tras Asbjorn, quien no deja de vomitar como en el exorcista. Noru no tiene buen estómago para esas cosas y ni bien sostenía a Asbjorn y lo llevaba al baño, de rato en rato cierra la puerta para hacer lo mismo.

Y Ludovik esperando con más Hakkarl en una olla, como santo remedio.

* * *

_Espero este pequeño fanfic les guste. Originalmente pensaba hacerlo solo de 3 partes, con los primeros niños, pero depende de ustedes si desean ver a la segunda camada de peques (Megumi, Antonella, etc etc) en historias cortitas como esta. _

_Sigo escribiendo el global aunque no tenga mucha idea de qué hacer D: pero me siento feliz de haber retomado todo esto, les estoy muy agradecida por seguirme hasta ahora, yo que no lo merezco T-T/_

_Y sí, prometo solemnemente que actualizaré con más frecuencia :3 espero que los otros fics también sean de su agrado. _

_**Haz feliz a esta escritora y... deja un review :3 **(eso sonó rarito xD)  
_

_Feliz navidad mis pequeñas sucias :3  
_


End file.
